Evil's Wrath
by mlpvidsstudios
Summary: Sister vs Sister war.Full of demons, Wizards, guilds, and shounen!


Evil's Wrath Pt.1

By: Madeline Muhammad

"Master! The lazer cannon is ready so we can wipe out our greatest enemies! The Light Angels." Said Coco a servant/minion to the Dark Demon soul wielder DarkLaw.

"Good. Now go inspect it to run the test to see if it's ready." Said DarkLaw.

"Yes, my lord!" shouted Coco with a salute.

"Now she'll see who's the inferior one." Thought DarkLaw.

Meanwhile…

"I sense something dark is coming…said Sasha the Second guild master.

"Is there something wrong young master?" asked Sebastian Sasha's Butler.

"No. It-It's nothing." said Sasha.

"Guild Master Sasha!" yelled Blue, Sasha's blue jay "A group of Dark Demon Wizards are coming this way!

"WHAT?!" asked Sasha.

" Attention all Light Angels! We must prepare for battle with the Dark Demon guild! Yelled Angel Sasha's daughter over the intercom.

"Alright Angels! Formate!" yelled Sasha.

 **SLAM!**

"Alright! Looks like a party!" yelled Audrey.

"Fall into the Darkness of the death evil!" Sasha started to rise up her eye patch. "Be destroyed Demon! And be banished from this WORLD!" yelled Sasha throwing off her eye patch revealing an emerald green eye instead of a royal blue one.

"That explains the eye patch!" shouted Kyanna as they were transported to the battle dimension.

"This should be fun!" said Crystal.

"Light Angels Secret spell# 1!" yelled Briah. " Light angels Hypnosis!"

"I will follow your very wish." Said Audrey.

"Disrupt and attack your team." Commanded Briah.

"Yes, My lord." Said Audrey.

"Dark Beam!" yelled Sky.

"Dang it. My energy is being diminished by the minute." thought Sasha.

"Keep strong!" yelled Kyu.

" Right!" said Sasha. "Light Angel Quick Attack! Sasha was moving so fast it was pretty much impossible to hit her. "Fallen Angel Blade, Mark III! Light Energy Beam!" yelled Sasha. That was the final attack that drove off DarkLaw's guild.

 **Faint**

"Young Master!" yelled Sebastian.

Later…

"She's low on magic energy. During the battle she was hit with a Dark Beam, which sucked, out a lot of her magic energy. Let her rest." Said Nurse Niah.

"Sebastian! You were supposed to be looking out for mother!" yelled Angel.

"But young master the third, I was tending to the wounded wizards in the infirmary. I couldn't have-." Sebastian was cut off.

To be continued…

Evil's Wrath Pt.2

By: Madeline Muhammad

"I DON'T CARE!" screamed Angel. "I've already lost Big Sister, and my dad! I can't lose mom too!"

Meanwhile…

"So that's it huh?" asked DarkLaw.

"Yes but, Angel is super angry so she might come here to take revenge." Said Coco.

"Don't worry she's no match alone for the 6 demons of Red." Said DarkLaw.

Later…

"Young Master the Third? I made some Strawberry-"

 **Drop**

 **Crash**

"Oh dear!" said Sebastian.

"What do you mean Angel has run away?!" yelled Blue.

"I could tell by how angry she was earlier." Said Sebastian.

"I'll go after her!" yelled Blue.

Later…

"Hello? Sebastian you there?" asked Sasha.

"Yes, I'm on the balcony." Said Sebastian.

"I'm going after Angel. And you're coming with me." Said Sasha.

"Yes, my lord." Said Sebastian, " Why are you still wearing the eye patch?" asked Sebastian.

"Because it makes me look awesome." Answered Sasha.

Meanwhile…

"Let's look for sparkling day dream!" sang Angel.

"Angel! What are you doing?" yelled Blue.

"Going to destroy DarkLaw." Answered Angel.

"I'll fly you to her location!" exclaimed Blue making herself bigger.

"Alright! Now were getting places!" exclaimed Angel climbing on.

"Weeee!" yelled Blue.

Later…

"Huh. Looks like Blue was here." Said Sebastian.

"Funny I thought Angel was trying not to get found. But she's doing the exact opposite!" yelled Sasha.

" Onward!" yelled Sebastian.

"*Yawn* I'm tired to you mind if I fall asleep in your arms Sebastian?" asked Sasha.

"Don't worry. I got you." said Sebastian carrying Sasha bride style.

Next Day…

"Alright I picked up that Angel and Blue are already at DarkLaw's guild." Said Sasha.

"Alright let's go." Said Sebastian.

Meanwhile…

"Hmm. I like the Dark Black, and Purple and White décor." Said Angel.

"Let's just go find DarkLaw." Said Blue.

Evil's Wrath Pt.3

By: Madeline Muhammad

"Alright! First let's go inspect the glowing green light that is shining bright like a diamond." Said Angel.

"Bruh." Said Blue.

"Cool! Ancient Fairyglyphics! My 2nd specialty!" shouted Angel.

"What's your first?" asked Blue.

"Cooking…" said Angel.

"I've tasted your cooking it's terrible." said Blue.

"Anyway, It says "Dark Demon Eclipse. The forbidden spell that let's the user become a demon shifter at will." Oh! This could be useful!" exclaimed Angel.

"I think you should do it Angel. I'm just a talking bird after all!" said Blue nervously.

"Alright if you say so." said Angel sticking her right arm into the dark purple flames.

"Angel? Are you OK?" asked Blue.

"WOOO! That felt good!" yelled Angel laughing to herself."

"Oh good I don't know what I would have done with myself if I had let the masters daughter die!" exclaimed Blue.

"The wielder of the dark demon eclipse enter." said the door.

"Umm, OK," said Blue.

Later…

"Looks like Blue and Angel went down that way." pointed Sebastian.

"Angel always made it easy to find her. Even while playing hide and seek when she was little." said Sasha.

"Let's go, she might be in battle right now!" yelled Sebastian running down the stairway.

Meanwhile…

"It's dark and creepy down here." said Blue.

"3…2…" said Kyu.

"FIRE!" yelled Audrey.

 **Cough** **Cough** **Cough**

"We are the six demons of Red." said Mia.

"You better take your last breaths because they will be your last!" giggled Miyra.

"Let's just get this over with." said Angel.

"ANGEL!" screamed Sasha.

"Mom?!" yelled Angel.

Miyra uses fire magic. So she started to do a dance to use one of her spells.

"Fire made Dragon!" yelled Miyra.

"Come forth Shwarz shield Prototype mark III! yelled Angel kind of blocking Miyra's attack.

"Agh! Damn that hurts!" yelled Angel.

"Don't worry I got this." said Sebastian.

2 minutes later…

"That was quick." said Sasha.

Evil's Wrath Pt.4

By: Madeline Muhammad

"So you made it this far huh?" asked a voice within the shadows.

"Get back me and Sebastian got this." said Sasha.

"You and your comrades have improved since our last battle." said Darklaw.

"You know why I was always the favorite of the family? Because I am a light guild master! I actually helped out in the family! You always got in trouble! Was even expelled! I always out did you in anything! No matter, as long as I'm around you and your guild will always find a way to be humongous waste of space!" yelled Sasha.

"SHUT UP!" screamed DarkLaw. "Be destroyed Angel, Fall into the depths of Darkness, Vanish from this world!"

"I see how this is going to play out so be prepared." said Sasha.

"Upon the blood contract I summon thee unto this world. **Bites thumb**

Avalon Cannon." said DarkLaw.

"Demon kron de Ni." Said Sasha. A Sword made out of Demon Blood and Hate for angels hate for them came out of a portal.

"We should go help them." Said Blue.

"Yes." Said Angel coming from in between a rock.

"Gah!' yelled DarkLaw. "That's it! Dark Demon Hat Angel Destruction!"

"AHAAA!" yelled Sasha flying across the room.

"See? You'll never destroy me. No matter I'm going to destroy you and everything you love right before your eyes." Said DarkLaw.

"MOM!" yelled Angel.

" Oh look my first subject!" yelled DarkLaw chaining Sasha to a wall.

 **PUNCH**

"You caused all of this death and destruction… all for what? What's to come out of it?!" asked Angel.

"Great Power!" yelled DarkLaw.

"Well then your going to pay." Said Angel.

"Now let's not do anything rash!" exclaimed DarkLaw.

"You hurt my family now I'm going to hurt you…"

To be continued…

Evil's Wrath Pt.5

By: Madeline Muhammad

"Be destroyed Evil..." said Angel.

 **BING!**

"She obtained her Banishment this world! How's that even possible?!" thought DarkLaw.

"Be rid of the darkness that bestows you and Vanish!" yelled Angel.

"GAAAAAAH!" yelled DarkLaw flying backward into a wall.

"Such power! I can't defend myself in time!" thought DarkLaw.

"Dark Matter Illusion DX!" yelled Angel.

"The great DarkLaw has been defeated… How could this happen?" asked DarkLaw before passing out.

"So this is the true power of DarkLaw. How… pathetic…" said Angel before fainting as well.

Later…

"Are you sure she's gonna be Ok? Asked Sasha.

"Yes she just needs some bed rest and some hot soup." Said Sebastian using his healers magic to heal Sasha's and DarkLaw's wounds in battle.

Later…

"Ah! Looks like you've finally woken up." Said Sasha.

"What happened?" asked Angel sitting up in her bed.

"Well… You beat up my sister pretty bad but we managed to restore her to her original form." Said Sasha.

"WHAT?!" asked Angel.

"She has temporary amnesia so she won't try to kill you." Sasha explained.

"Good." Mumbled Angel before going back to sleep.

"I hope she recovers soon before learning the truth…" said Sasha before closing the door.

"So the jobs done?" asked DarkLaw.

"Yes it's time to close the portal of my past." Said Sasha.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
